Sam and Six - I am number four sex one shots
by CornerCat
Summary: A couple sex filled chapters of sex one shots between Sam and Six
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Ashwood states **

I pull Sam across the houses lawns to a different house. This damn place has us all squished together and so I need to get away. Of course Sam comes with me. Out of everyone, he's the one I'd rather have here instead of regretting to bring him. Neither of us have changes of clothes but opt to wash them there.

In Ashwood states there's dozens of houses and I chose a decent looking one 3 houses down.

"Why are we going here?" Sam asks. It's almost 11 at night and we've all already eaten. "Because I need to get away from everyone. The government people and ours."

"Riiiiight. And why am I here."

"So that you don't have to stick around to watch Nine walk around half naked." I turn around to look at him. "Do you want to stay?"

"Nah. I'd rather spend the night with you." I blush and he catches himself. "I mean of that's what you're trying to do here."

"Of course." We reach the house and I unlock it tenetically. I pull him inside and upstairs. I've already checked this room and it's the same as how I left it.

The room is in decent shape, with the same decent beds that all the here houses have.

I strip down to my underclothes and climb into the bed. Sam stands there nervously. "Are we sleeping together?"

"Yup. Come on."

I pull down his pants with my mind, revealing his plain boxers and an obvious boner. He pulls off his shirt and climbs in and pulls the blanket down over us, looking uncertain.

Sam rolls to his side, away from me. He obviously doesn't know how this works. I roll up onto my side behind him and wrap a leg around his leg.

I press my breasts against his back, knowing my almost bare pussy is rubbing against the back of his waist.

I quickly reach around his body, and before he can do anything I grab his boner. "Jeez you're big."

"Six?" Sam asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I massage his dick getting a feel for its massive size in my hands. I run my fingers up and down its sides, hoping he can feel it from through the fabric.

Apparently he can, because he starts moaning quietly. "We can't Six."

"Why not?" I know Sam wants it, so I plunge my hands under the waistband of his boxers.

I immediately grab hold of his bare dick and he moans a bit loudly. I wipe my thumb quickly back and forth on his tip. He releases some early liquid that I bring out and to my mouth. "Mmm. Sam..." I stick my hand in for more.

Sam turns around to look at me. "Well if you're doing that then..." he sits up, riping the blanket off me but I don't mind. He walks on his knees down to the spot between my legs and reaches out an arm.

I brace myself as Sam's finger pokes my sensitive center. "Ah." I gasp, even though I'm only feeling it through my panties.

He takes hold of my undergarment and pulls it off, all the way down my legs. When he looks back, I know he's oogling at my pussy. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Sam crawls up further between my legs. Before I can argue he shoves his face down into my center.

He licks around the general area, his tougne brushing my pubic hair. Sam eventually finds the right spot and goes head on licking my pussy.

"Sam! Oh God Sam don't stop!" I shouted uncontrollably, hoping really badly that someone doesn't hear us. I grab his hair and ruffle it, gripping his head as his tougne eats away at me.

His lips latch on and he sucks in, suctioning my pussy. It forces me to arch my back and legs up. His hands slip under me and grab my ass, holding my center up in position to his face.

Sam licks other rapidly, up and down, side to side. It feels so good, even better than when I've mastrebated. I mess up his hair all the while. Eventually I have to let it drip, so I squirts some into his mouth.

He drinks it all up and snacks his lips. "You taste good."

"Thanks." I shake my hips for him, his hands still under my ass. "I still got some more for you..."

"I know you do." Sam smiles and dived right back in. His warm tongue sweeps around, the pleasure overwhelming.

I whimper, unable to get myself to focus on anything other than Sam eating me out.

When I cum he opens his mouth as wide as he can in an attempt to catch it all. Once the fountain of savory cum stops he swallows what he had caught.

Sam leans back and let's me sit up, stroking his dick in a wet hand while I do. "Should we...really do it?" He asks innocently.

"Yeah why not?" I gesture for him to lie down and he does, right beside me. His dick sticks right up and I know I can't hold back. I put my leg over him and I position my pussy over it.

"Six?" Sam grabs my ass and gives it a squeeze, surprising me a bit. "Are you a virgin?"

"Of damn course Sam." I carefully bring my hips down to press against his, grabbing his cock to line it up for me. "Not like I ever stuck around long enough to like anyone enough."

"Well I'm glad you like me enough." My pussy lips brush the very tip of his dick and he cries out. My mouth cracks open and I grunt gleefully.

I push down lightly, hoping to slowly put it in. Instead, once I get over the first bit it suddenly slides in.

Caught my surprise, I lose my balance and pitch backwards, catching myself with my arms. When I look back I'm in a bridge position, my stomach facing up.

Sam's dick is already all the way in and Sam's hands rest on my waist. I bend my knees to take them out of his face and instead half sit on the bottom of my feet.

A dull pain resides inside my pussy but I ignore it. It will be gone in a second. My clit has swollen at the top of my pussy and Sam pokes it with his thumb. "That's natural right?"

"How the hell do I know? I don't know shit about this." One thing I do know, is that I need to move. My body craves for it.

I start the motion in my hips, looking back at Sam to see him greedily eyeing me as his dick gets pushed further inside of me.

"Oh God." I can feel his dick inside of me heat up and I bring in hand up onto my triangle of pubic hair to feel him moving inside me.

"You're warm." Sam nudges my clit again and I fall down onto my back. I stay there and look up at him. "Oops."

My waist starts moving on its own, pumping around his cock. Sam lets out a little stream, a small example of what he has inside him.

It coats his dick and his dick spreads it around inside me, making it even easier to slide around. It makes every moment an agonizingly pleasure and I keep on moving.

I start drooling and realize my tongue is hanging out but I don't care. I suck up the moment and save it in my head to be remembered. My hips move faster, urged by Sam as he starts moving.

Once he speeds up his pumps we fall into a sort of sync with our movement. When he speeds up I speed up, both of our lusts infinitely growing.

"Oh Sam" I moan. "Yeah?" Sam replies deliriously, still jack hammering his hips. "Oh God I'm gonna cum." His dick brushes the entrance of my womb inside me. I embarrassingly and uncontrollably, girlishly wail with pleasure.

There's no way the others didn't hear, but none of us care and none of us can stop. Sam speeds up, and I know he has to cum to.

"Sam cum for me!" I speed up to again match his pace, my heart racing when I try to figure out where this relationship could lead. "Cum inside me!"

Sam instantly lets the tension in him drop, a spurt of sticky and slime liquid jetting up inside me like a hose. It's really warm, and goes straight up into my womb. It feels like a blanket over my insides and doubles any pleasure he had given my before. The feeling forces me to grip the bed sheets with the alternative being to throw seem things around with my telekinesis.

I cum back at him, and it probably feels just as good to him because Sam moans and squirms under me. He pulls his dick out of me, drooped and emptied of it's seed. The excess cum slithers out of me like a river of ketchup. Some of it soaks into the bed. Rest sits on top of the bed, slowly spreading around the bed.

I tenetically pick up the blob of extra cum and send it outside into the forest. Hopefully no one will ever find it.

Sam must me tired because when I turn back to him, he yawns. "Are you tired Six?" He stretches his arms up.

"Yup." I catch his yawn and stretch, climbing over to my spot on the bed and pulling the blanket up to my cheek. Sam snuggles up next to me, his face inches from mines. "You're not tired at all are you?"

"Comes with being an alien." I smile. "But we all need some sleep so..."

"John likes to test that one to its limits."

"Yeah..." I look Sam in the eyes and he looks back at me. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"They'll probably guess but sure. Walker's guys will know instantly though." His hand touches my shoulder and he keeps it there, drawing himself closer to me.

"I'm not worried about them. I swear if Nine comes up to me and asks for a fuck..." I end my sentence unanswered, unsure what I would do to either of them.

"Got it." Sam closes his eyes, probably to get some sleep. "I'll make sure to not tell Nine I fucked my super hot alien girlfriend."

I smile, surprising the both of us by squishing my cheek against his bare chest. "Good night."

"Good night." I can feel his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5 Far away beach: **

Just drifting around is nice. After all the battling, world saving, all that, it's nice to just go around places.

Both Six and I knew that if both of we survived, we wouldn't stay in one place. We've had enough of that.

This morning Six found this nice beach island. It'd be nice to think of this as home, and I guess for now it is.

We settled down, put our tent and some other things from our boat up a hill on the grass, and here we are looking out at the sun. It's almost sunset.

We have pleanty of food on the boat. Enough to last us for a week. On the run we never knew what we'd get, but now all our meals are more or less pre-set. I think tonight is pizza.

Six is curled up next to me, her head leaning on my shoulder. Now that we're alone, we can flirt all we want. Our hands are clasped, each of us leaning on each other.

When the sun starts to set, she stands up to look. I stand up with her, still holding her hand. I gradually make my way behind her, swapping her hand to my other until I'm behind her holding both her hands. I link my fingers around her stomach and lean my head forward to cuddle against her cheek. "Love you."

Her eyes break away from the sunset for a second, resting on me. "Love you too." She rests her hands on mines, cuddling back into me. The sun sinks slowly, so slowly I can't even see its progress. Still, we stand there and stare at its beauty.

I unlink my hands around her and drop then onto her ass. Six looks back at me, eyebrows raised. Still I slip my hands under the waistband of her pants, smoothing over her bare ass with lustdriven hands. "Someone's feeling courageous."

Six turns around and I quickly take my hands out of her pants. They land on her back as she looks up at me, her ass sticking out behind her. Her cheek snuggles against my chest, her eyes looking back up at me.

Her hand sneakily reaches my crotch and lightly squeezes my balls. I quickly and carefully swat her hand away, feeling a strange sort of ache in that area. Six smirks at me and drops down, my hands staying in the same spot until they rest on the back of her head.

Her hands make quick work of my shirt from below and I throw it off as she works on my pants. The string is easily undone and my pants are pulled down along with my underwear. My penis springs out, erect and ready. Six smiles at it, and then back up to me. "How long have you been holding this?

"Oh just the last couple million islands." I smile at her, stroking her soft hair gently. She teasingly licks the tip, an electric like feeling jutting through my vains. Now wetted, she pumps the base of my dick as it slides easily in her hands.

A sudden tenetic force pushes her down and forward, suddenly enveloping my dick in her mouth. Six licks it inside her mouth before pulling back. She looks back at me with a knowing smile, her head tilted to the side.

When she goes back to lick the again I tenetically pin her arms behind her as though she were handcuffed. Six nearly falls forward on her face but I catch her and hold her up. I circle my hips, pushing it deeper into her and then back to the front of her mouth.

Her tongue licks me everywhere as I go back and forth inside her mouth, each thrust bliss. She wets my tongue until it slides as if it had wheels on it, continuously adding more with her tongue. Six starts moving her head back and forth too, the both of us in a rythme. She murmurs something in audiable, my dick clogging up her mouth.

Still I go faster, lustfull for the blissful feeling. Her tongue rapidly licks all over my dick, eventually focusing on the tip. When I pull it back for another thrust she licks the very tip of me with an extreame lust and speed.

The extreamly pleasurfully motion surprises me and my legs weaken. Six keeps up the action until I fall on my knees, and then backwards. She catches me with her own telekinesis and gently sets me down on the grass, my grip on her extreamly weak.

Still, my grip on her is strong enough to keep her from moving. The second she tries to squirm up onto me her legs get caught and her arms are still pinned behind her back. Her pull on me is still strong and I can't move as I tip over.

My shoulder hits her face and sends her into a roll, none of us able to do anything as we pin each other down. He terain beneath us changes to from grass to sand as we roll away from the hill.

When we finally stop we're at the beach, Six somehow ending up on top of me. I release her from my tenetic grip and she does the same for me. We're both covered in sand but Six takes no notice and instead continues on.

She pulls her arms out in front of her and places her hands on my thighs, very close to my dick. My legs bend out until she's sitting between then.

Her head jackhammers up and down now, so much so that I don't even move. Six flicks her head after every stroke, a strange looking action that somehow adds more pleasure on top of everything. I know I can't hold out against her, especially as she rapidly licks the very tip of my dick again.

I suddenly cum when she does it, shooting out onto her tongue as she licks me. Six pulls back, her mouth full. She swallows as much as she can, the extra that she can't swallow being spit out onto the grass.

I half sit up, leaning in my arms to hold me up. Six breathes heavily, immediately working on her shirt. Her eyes glint with excitement. "Just so you know, I've been holding back too." She puts her shirt down about a meter away just so we don't wreak it.

"No bra?" I ask, wondering of she's gone the entire time without it. I leap forward at the sight of her bare breasts, ripe and errected. Six falls back and suddenly I'm all over her, licking and groping her breasts

They jiggle around as she lays flat, moaning pretty loudly. Her legs, splayed out, come in and around the back of my waist. Below us my dick stimulates her at the entrance to her pussy.

I ravange her body, pinching her nipple maybe too hard while eating away at the other one. When I switch to her other breast but instead of repeating what I already did, I rapidly lick it back and forth.

Six squirms underneath me, fisting the sand to no avail as it eaily comes out of the ground. I focus some attention lower, rubbing the side of my sick back and forth over her entrance. Her moans grow louder and I almost get the feeling there's someone around, though you never really know when it comes to legacies.

"Sam!" She quiets herself and points back to the cabin. John is there, floating above the cabin. He lands down out of sight, but will easily find us from the trail of clothes.

Six quickly tries to get up. She turns her back to me and I suddenly can't help myself. I grab het around the stomach and waist and reel her in. "Sam! He'll see us!"

"He already knows. He's a telepath!" My wettned dick easily slips between her legs, bending back up once through. It rubs against her pussy, which only adds more wetness. Even though I haven't penetrated her the pleasure is to the same scale.

Both my hands end up on her waist and she places her hands over mines. Her tongue hangs out the corner of her mouth, her eyes half closed and rolled up in her head. I shake my hips faster, my dick pleasuringly burning with friction against her pussy. It's almost a teasing pleasure that makes it feel so great.

Six can't bear to hold in her moans ,even though she knows John is up there and can hear us. She tries to go invisible, but she can't possibly concentrate enough to even use her telekinesis. A staggered moan escapes her lips and the second it does John's head pops out the top of the hill.

It's only for a second but I can't possibly stop. I keep on moving and soon he flashes out of my primitive vision's sight. *Nice.* John sends to me telepathically. I turn my attention back to Six and forget that he was ever there. *I left a note. See you soon.*

*What?* I wonder what he means by 'see you soon' but I can't ponder on it long before the though is whisked away and replaced by pure pleasure.

Six's fingers push my dick back to penetrate her while I'm in the middle of a thrust and it instantly penetrates her before I can stop it. Not that I would.

It slips into her with so much force that I can instantly feel the entrance to her womb. She moans / yells with the quick burst of pleasure. Her legs collapse until she's on her knees.

Her hand come off mines to hold herself up as she bends over the ground, now moaning without remorse at each of my thrusts. I bend down with her, hammering into her faster than I've ever had before. It just feels so good!

Her ass and breasts bounce around, though I can't see her breasts as well. Without realization I hit her ass, pretty hard too. The skin flashes red for a second before turning back to it's normal colour, and she moans out of rythme. "Oh Sam yes!"

I hit her again, slightly harder. The skin stays red for longer this time and her moans grow louder. "Again! Don't stop!" I do as she says, striking her again and again every 2 seconds. Soon her skin stays red, the skin jiggling each time it's hit.

"Oh fuck yes!" Six sort of falls down, her arms collapsing and instead crossing over each other as a makeshift pillow. Her head lies on the side on her arms, using most of her strength to keep her ass up at me.

A sudden idea sprouts and I lean forward, reaching around her and under her shoulders. My hands grapple onto her breasts the second their in contact, and I mindlessly ravage them with dull lust. Each time I thrust into her it makes a dull slap against her ass as the skin bounces about.

"Fuck Sam! I...can't!" Six yells, a moan cutting her off half way though. "Same!" I speed up exponentially, putting all my energy into slamming my dick up her and fondling her breasts.

She begins leaking out her pussy, the smooth liquid making it easier for me to go even faster. The faster I'm going the deeper I dig and soon my dick presses against her womb with every thrust. I try not to go any deeper for any concerns on what might happen.

Instead I keep the same pace, ravishing her breasts endlessly. Each movement brings a loud moan from Six's mouth as she grips the sand below her to no avail. "I'm cumming!" She yells, so loudly that John probably hears it too.

"Hold on!" I let out my cum first, pushing deeper as I do so it comes out directly into her womb. She cries out in surprise as it instantly floods her insides. The added pleasure forces her own release.

It floods back out, and down her legs. It pools at our feet, making the sand dark and wet. Six nearly collapses and I quickly pull the both of us out of the cum puddle.

Once we're clear I lie down behind her and nuzzle my face into her cheek. She nuzzles me back. "I bet I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, we should get that checked before we get surprised with a child." I joke.

"...I didn't really think about the child part..." She turns to look at me, slight worry showing on her face.

"I think we'd be decent parents." I decide, trying to get her to worry less.

"Sure but we're almost still teens."

"But we are adults." I snuggle into her back. "Lets just first figure out if you're actually pregnant."

"I bet I am." Six stands up. "I'm heading back to the tent. I'm covered in sand and so are you."

"Oh yeah! John left a note for us!" We excitedly walked to our tent with our remaining energy, picking up our clothes along the way.

When we get back, there's a piece of paper and a pencil on our table. Six looks over my shoulder as I grab the letter and scan it.

The letter:

Hey Sam, hey Six. Hope I can see you two soon. At Eight's cave in the Himalayas, I've remade it. I right now it's my home, and Ella's.

We thought we could all meet up. Maybe figure out a day every month or something to meet up. Hopefully some of you can stay. I've made enough space for everyone.

Anyways, come in some up here some time. It'd be nice to see all of you again, and I hope to do that soon.

John

The note is pretty short and the second I'm done reading it Six asks the question we're both wondering. "Should we go?"

"I think so..maybe.." I hand her the note for her to quickly read over. "It would be great to see everyone."

"Yeah, it's been a while." She puts the note back down on the table. "It has been 5 year after all."

I nod. "So it's settled?"

"Yeah. When should we go?"

"Now would be fine. How about you?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Six scoops up a bunch of stuff and tenetically hovers it back to our boat.


End file.
